Zanarkand life
by Wozza33
Summary: this is a high school fic, its a about a 17 year old boy called Tidus who is in his last year of school and has a great future of blitzball ahead of him but before that he has to cope with the rest of school


This is my first high school fic so i would apprectiate some reveiws about how im doing

* * *

it was the first day of the new school year and Tidus woke up to the sound of his alarm clock, it was 7AM and Tidus stumbles out of his bed and stretches his arms towards the ceiling and yawns. 

"Great another school year" he said in a grumpy voice then his eyes brighten up "and the last school year" he says in a more enthusiastic tone of voice.

Tidus was 17, almost turning 18, he had blonde hair, blue eyes and tanned skin. He was on the school blitzball team and was named MVP of the school league, he was garanteed a spot on the zanarkand abes at the end of his education, he was always good at blitzball and got into it because of his dad, Jecht who played for the abes and was the best player at the time and maybe ever, Tidus was always pushed to do better and better at blitzball by the ambition of becoming better tan his dad so that he wouldn't be so cocky about being the best.

It was now 7:30 and the bus wasn't going to show up for another 20 minutes, he walks into the kitchen wearing a pair of blue jeans and a white t-shirts with black sleeves,he puts four slices of bread in the toaster and then gets a glass out of the cupboard and poars orange juice into it. He gets 2 plates out of a different cupboard as the toast finishes, he puts 2 slices of toast on each plate and puts them on the table and walks out of the kitchen and to the bottom of the stairs.

"HEY DAD GET UP!" Tidus shouted up.

"IS BREAKFAST READY!" shouted a voice that sounds drowzy.

"YEH!" Tidus shouted just as he walks back into the kitchen, he sits down and eats a slice of toast before his dad walks in.

"Toast, would it kill ya to make summet like pancakes or bacon, atleast something other than toast, im starting to dislike the stuff now" his dad said.

"I would do but we have no pancake mix or bacon" Tidus said with a grin and then watches his dad run to the fridge and then kneels down after looking in.

"I'll buy some after work and then you can use it tomorrow."

"Remember dad you have to be at the school by half eight" Tidus said reminding his dad as he headed for the door.

"You do know i can drive you to school instead of you catching the bus"

"I know but my friends catch the bus" Tidus said as he picked up his bag "and remember half eight, you dont want to make a bad impression by being late" he said as he closed the door behind him.

"Who does that kid think he is telling me not to be late" Jecht said before taking a bite of his toast.

Tidus waited outside of his house until the bus arrived, his house is the thrid stop on the way to school so Tidus gets on before any of his friends, he walked to the back of the bus and sat down letting out a big yawn, he stared out of the window until about 2 more stops when his 2 friends, Yuna and her cousin Rikku, Yuna was the same age as Tidus and had short brown hair that reached her shoulder and had bi-coloured eyes, one blue and the other green, Tidus always had feelings for Yuna ever since they met at the age of 6 but he never asked her out because he was afraid she didn't feel thesame way, both their dads where best friends but when they where 10 Yunas dad, Braska, died due to cancer and her mother left them both when Yuna was 7, Yuna lived with her cousin Rikku. Rikku was the same age as her cousin and had blonde hair she usually had in a bun style but every now and then changed style, she had green eyes and was as hyper as a crazed monkey, her dad, Cid, taught Al Bhed at the school and was Yunas mothers brother.

"Hey Tidus!" Rikku said as she ran to the back of the bas and sat infront of him.

"Hi Rikku" Tidus replied back.

"Hi Tidus" Yuna said as she sat next to him.

"Hey Yuna" he said back.

"So Tidus how was your summer?" asked Yuna.

"fun,what about yours?" he asked back

"it wasn't dull" Yuna answered with a slight bit of laughter, Rikku turned around

"Wasn't dull, it was awesome, we went to mall a few times and went to theme park and "went on the adrenaline time after time"

"i know i was there with you, i couldn't eat for the rest of the day, and we left the theme park at 4PM" Tidus said, just then his friend Wakka came onto the bus, Wakka had ornage hair which was gravity defying, Tidus always wondered how he got his hair to stay like that, Wakka was captain of the school blitzball team.

"Hey guys" Wakka said as he sat down on the seat on the other side of the aisle instead of sitting next to Rikku he never liked sitting next to Rikku on the bus ever since it was her 14th birthday and she had too much cake in the morning and was sick all over him.

"Wakka geez it was about 3 years ago let it go" Rikku said to Wakka

"i know but you could be trying to lure me into your trap and do it again" Wakka replied giving Rikku a 'i know what you're up too glare.'

"C'mon Wakka Rikkus too impatient to try and lure you into a trap for 3 years" Yuna said and then after that they all talked about there summers.

The bus pulled up infront of school 15 minutes before the school bell went and they Tidus, Wakka, Yuna and Rikku walked up to the bench they usually hang out around in the morning, there friends Lulu, Gippal and Paine where already there. Lulu was 18 and had black eyes and hair, she had her hair in a bun with braids of hair coming down from the back, she mostly wore black, Paine wore black too and was also 18, she had a silvery blonde hair and red eyes, Gippal was 17 and had blonde spiked hair and always wore an eyepatch. They all met up and started talking to eachother about there summers and then the bell rang, they all went to their homeroom and sat with eachother, Because it was the first day of the school year everyone stayed in homeroom for first period and there was no 5th period. There tutor, Auron did roll call and gave everyone there timetables for the year and other than that everyone just sat around talking til the bell went for 2nd period, Tidus had Al Bhed with Rikku, Yuna and Gippal.

Tidus, Rikku, Yuna and Gippal sat at the back and and talked til their teacher came in, it was cid.

"Okay, all of you have to pick a partner for your assignments this term, u got 5 minutes" Tidus picked Yuna, Rikku got Gippal. "okay, you all got partners... good now for today we will study about Al Bhed history."

At the end of the lesson Cid gave everyone homework, pick an Al Bhed historian and then have 2 weeks to do a presentation on the person and what they did. next lesson Tidus had was Geography with Lulu and Gippal, the lesson was boring and then next was lunch. Tidus bought his lunch and sat at the table with the others and started talking about their last lessons.

"Hey did you hear that theres this new student at school" Gippal said.

"No, who is it?" Lulu asked.

"I think his name is Seymour" Gippal answered. Tidus was talking to Yuna about what they where doing for there assignment.

"Hey how about we do about Rin" Yuna said.

"Isnt the guy who opened the Al Bhed shops and brought Al Bhed closer to those of yevon?" Tidus asked, Yuna just nodded, "okay we'll do about him, how about i go to your house later" Tidus offered.

"Ok" yuna answered, the bell went off signaling the end of lunch and start of 4th period.

Later Tidus went to Yuna and Rikkus house to work on the assignment, he knocked on the door and Yuna answered and stepped aside which was her was of sayin come in.

"We have some books on Al Bhed history in the living room and and laptop aswell" Yuna told Tidus, they both looked for books on Al Bhed history and found 9 books, they carried them to the sofa and started searching for stuff on rin and noting them down.

1 hour later

"Thats all the books done with" Yuna said to Tidus who took a sip of milk he got earlier and got a milk moustache and Yuna started to laugh abit.

"What" he said but Yuna still laughed "what" Yuna grabbed a tissue from the coffee table and started wiping Tidus' milk moustache off, Tidus cheeks started to go slightly red and started grinning a little, Yuna saw the grin and hit him with the tissue so Tidus started tickling Yuna.

"TIDUS! STOP YOU NOW I DONT LIKE BEING TICKLED!" she screamed at Tidus and she tried to wriggle about and they both fell of the sofa and Yuna landed ontop off Tidus with there faces about and inch apart and they both froze there blushing for a minute or 2, Yuna got off him and put some books away and Tidus helped, "uh i think we've um looked at all we can from these books so we should try the internet another time" she said.

"Why cant we do it now..." he looked at a clock and saw it was 8:15 "o right i should be off..umm... see ya on the bus tomorrow" he said as they walked to the door, he left and started walking home and thought about what happened when they well '_that was abit awkward and was it me or did i see Yuna blush a bit_' he though to himself as he walked home.

* * *

So what do you all think of the story so far, plz reveiw. 


End file.
